In general, a cleaning robot is a device that automatically cleans a region to be cleaned by sucking foreign substances such as dust from a surface of the region while driving through the region without a user's manipulation.
In the cleaning robot, a pair of driving wheels are installed at both lower sides of a body to move the cleaning robot and at least one caster is installed to support the body so that the body of the cleaning robot may move forward/backward or rotate within a region to be cleaned.